Dear Miss Nakajima
by RKP-Yoshi
Summary: In the midst of exams and assignments, Gumi gets her own "Service for Personal Reminders" who she can't help but find adorable, and eventually, fall for.
1. Chapter 1

Gumi watches as her notebook morphs into a giant inky blur as her eyes close in fatigue. She eyes the back of her left hand and the accumulated ink smudged against it from her note writing before she uses her sleeve to rub at her eyes. This was the result of procrastination; she was cramming. She'd been sitting in this seat for god knows how long, flipping through pages and pages of information and writing pages and pages of notes, to the point where her behind had gotten numb, and pins and needles were creeping up her crossed legs. Yawns escaped her lips before she could even register them, and her eyes were red and tired. And she ran out of coffee more than two hours ago; that was the worst part.

She had used whatever ink was left to write out "PART THREE" in big, bold, block letters and colour it in before she groaned and let her forehead press against her notebook with an audible thump.

 _Only ten seconds, alright?_ Gumi remembers thinking as her eyes shut.

Yet, ten seconds later:

 _...I mean, a minute won't kill anyone right?_

Gumi wakes up with a start when "Let The Games Begin" blares out of her phone, which she forgot to turn on silent when she first walked into the library. Speaking of libraries, Gumi fumbled with her phone and shut off her alarm, offering a sheepish smile to those around her that she'd disturbed. She whispers a curse under her breath and gathers her loose papers and places them into her book, throwing that along with a select few textbooks into her beige sidebag. She'd wasted a solid - (Gumi checks her phone) - three minutes falling asleep like she did. Gumi continues to chastitise herself as she pushes her chair in with her foot and turns to leave, but then turns back to pick up her empty venti-Starbucks cup. Her haste to leave is halted as she picks up a warm, full cup of...hot chocolate?

The name on the cup is hers, which baffles her even more. She inspects the cup further and her eyes widen at the pink sticky note with cursive writing stuck to the cardboard sleeve of the cup:

 _Dear Miss Nakajima,_

 _Please remember that today is indeed the 21st of January and that your Chemistry examis scheduled for 4pm this afternoon._

 _Not that you really have to worry about that, since you're an adorable little (Gumi scoffs loudly at 'little', but feels a smile on her face) genius that will ace this finals period without even trying._

 _Please also keep in mind that too much coffee is not good for you, so enjoy this cup of hot chocolate instead!_

 _(You do like marshmallows, right? Right? :D)_

Sincerely, Your Personal Reminding Service.

Gumi blinks, once. Twice. She tears off the sticky note and places it carefully in her jacket pocket to stick inside her notebook when she gets back to her dorm room, making a mental reminder to text Rin and thank her later. She zips up her side-bag and slings it over one shoulder as she exits the library, happily sipping on her hot chocolate and chewing thoughtfully on the metric _fudge_ -tonne of marshmallows.

Pun intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumi lets out a long whine as she rolls out of bed. The incessant knocking at the door was driving her crazy because it was, well, incessant (Gumi is currently pre-coffee, as if that is an adequate excuse).

"I swear to god Rin if you left your keys in here..." Gumi grumbles through a yawn. She waddles to the door, still wrapped up in her blanket and yanks the door open. She leans out, confused as to why there was no one in the hallway and manages to get herself stuck in the door frame. She yawns again and whines as she shimmies herself free of the blankets and is about to close the door when she finds a yellow sticky note pasted under her door number. She peels off the sticky note and squints at the familiar cursive writing.

 _Dear Miss Nakajima,_

 _Your Personal Reminder would like to remind you that Saturdays are the perfect days to study and revise on upcoming exams. They're also great days to rest and relax. That English paper can wait._

 _Your Personal Reminder would also like to remind you that you are a beautiful human being (both inside and out) and that you should leave your room more often so people can appreciate your beauty more :D_

 _Sincerely, Your Service of Personal Reminders._

Gumi frowns and peers out the door again but still doesn't find Rin curled up in a ball of silent laughter nearby. Gumi ruffles her messy hair as she walks over to her desk and grabs a pen out of her Legend of Zelda mug, scrawling a message of her own using her own stack of sticky notes.

 _Dear Personal Reminder,_

 _Waking people up this early in the morning on a Saturday is not nice._

 _And leaving notes for someone that doesn't know who you are is strange (borderline creepy even)._

 _Also, leaving my room means I have to socialize with people and, I'm not into that._

 _Sincerely, Gumi_

She presses the sticky note onto her door, the same place that her Personal Reminder had put theirs and shuts the door. She kicks her blankets all the way back to her bed, which she crawls into as she piles the blankets on top of her. Gumi falls asleep shortly afterward.

* * *

So this is a thing. I'm trying to write fluff, so...yeah

Feel free to ask questions and give constructive criticism. Your views are greatly appreciated. Please check out some of my other stories too :D

\- Jae


	3. Chapter 3

Gumi drums her fingers against her headboard impatiently as she waits for Rin to come back with their pizza. Its when her stomach growls the loudest that her roommate finally re appears with the boxes of greasy-dough and a two litre bottle of cola and she sighs in relief.

"Finally!" Gumi not-so-gracefully dumps her textbooks aside on her bed and grabs one of the boxes from Rin who had been whining about standing out in the cold for so long. She opens the pizza box and freezes; albeit the corners being dampened by the grease, right in the middle of the lid was an orange sticky note. She carefully peels it off and then turns the box toward Rin, who digs in ravenously.

 _Dear Miss Nakajima,_

 _Your Personal Reminder would line to apologize for waking you up on Saturday. Please accept this cola to enjoy with your pizza (because who doesn't have cola with pizza anyway) as a form of an apology. ._

 _Your Personal Reminder would also like to remind you that even though you have a tough week ahead you are also a tough cookie! You will be able to finish your papers in time! I believe in you!_

 _Sincerely, Your Personal Reminder_

 _(a.k.a - Y)_

 _P.S You do know me_

 _P.P.S If you get an A on your exam, I'll treat you to ice cream ~(o.o)~_

"What're you smiling about?" Rin asks mid-chew of her mouthful of pizza. Gumi smiles and shakes her head as she opens the cover of her notebook, putting the latest note with the other two he had stuck onto her notebook.

* * *

A short update, but an update nonetheless.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please let me know how you guys think this is going :3

\- Jae


	4. Chapter 4

Friday comes too slowly, but Gumi is all but down as she exits the lecture hall with her exam held firmly in her grip, a bright red "A" decorating the top right corner. She skips back to her dorm room, ready to celebrate with the last piece of red velvet cheesecake she'd hid in the back (waaaay back, mind you) of the mini fridge she shared with Rin.

She throws her book bag and exam onto her bed when she makes it back to her room and opens the fridge in excitement, only to frown when she digs around and still cannot find her anticipated slice of cake anywhere. "I'll kill her…" she grumbles with a pout as she slams the refrigerator door shut, crossing her arms over her chest as she stomps over to her bed.

Gumi is ready to spend the rest of the evening mourning the loss of her cake; that is, until she hears the soft knocking at the door. Curiously, she stands and peeks through the peephole, only to find it completely blocked. She turns the knob and swings the door open, concerned, but it is all melted away when she sees the green sticky note sitting directly on top of the door's peephole. She smiles.

 _Dear Miss Nakajima,_

 _Congratulations! I knew you could do it, you smart cookie!_

 _As promised, I will now treat you to ice cream! Yay!_

 _Look down ;)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Personal Reminding Service,_

 _Y_

Gumi glances down, and only then does she notice the pint of Ben & Jerry's Cookies and Cream ice cream sitting right in front of her room with another green sticky note on top; this one reads "Enjoy! :D".

She smiles as she picks up the carton and closes the door, skipping over to the kitchen to grab a plastic spoon before plopping onto her bed. She opens her laptop and turns on the next episode of 91 Days before digging into her pint of ice cream, lost piece of cake completely forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumi leans back and stretches, taking the time to look around the nearly empty library. It was Sunday, after all. And it was Valentine's day too, so she wasn't surprised that the almost-always busy library was considerably less occupied. She rolls her head from side to side, stretching out the aches in her neck, before focusing her attention on her Literature paper again.

Two hours later, the library had cleared out until she was one of the only ones left. Gumi stands and packs her bag, ready to return to her dorm and knock out for the next twelve hours or so. She looks outside and sees couples walking hand-in-hand, and convinces herself that no, she is definitely not jealous that they are out having fun with their significant others while she is spending her time in the library, alone.

What she is jealous of, though, are the boxes of sweets that each one of them seem to be carrying. Baekhyun pouts as she swings her bag over her shoulder and makes her way out of the library, only to yelp in surprise when she almost bumps into a tall girl at the library's door.

Before Gumi can even sputter an apology, a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a single, red rose is thrust into her hands, and the girl turns to rush away, only allowing Gumi to see her retreating back and her dark hair peeking out from the hat she was wearing. Gumi looks down at the box of chocolates in her hands and smiles when she spots the familiar pink sticky note.

 _Dear Gumi,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _Love never crossed my mind_

 _Until the day I met you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Y_

Gumi can feel her face heating up, and he thanks all of the cake gods in existence that it's dark out so that no one can see how red her cheeks are. She opens the box and picks out a chocolate, popping it into her mouth.

Lindt. Did this person know she loved Lindt chocolates or something?

Now she can't hide the big smile on her face the rest of the way back to her room.

* * *

Dat plot twist dou.

\- Jae


	6. Chapter 6

Even the ever-hated Monday can't ruin Gumi's mood. She practically skips to her first class of the day – Chemistry – and plops down in her usual seat enthusiastically, a smile still plastered on her face as a result of last night's confession. She leans down to grab her notebook out of her bag, and almost giggles aloud when she sees the blue sticky note strategically placed on the edge of her desk.

 _Dear Gumi,_

 _While chocolates are always a nice treat, please also remember to eat healthy snacks as well (like strawberries!) and to stay hydrated!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Y_

 _P.s. Did you like the chocolates?_

Gumi can't wipe the smile from her face as she opens her notebook and places the new note next to the row of previous notes. She grabs her own stack of sticky notes and scribbles a reply.

 _Dear Y,_

 _Strawberries are always a nice snack, especially if they are covered in chocolate! Strawberry milk is also very yummy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gumi_

 _P.s. Yes I did *^*_

As Gumi leans down to stick her own note where the previous one had been, she notices the stack of colorful sticky notes peeking out from the bag of the girl sitting in front of her. Gumi leans back and smirks when she notices the girl's ears turning a bright shade of red.

She deliberately sits next to the girl with lavender coloured low-twintails in her next class, feigning casualty as she smiles and greets the flustered tall girl. "Hi, I'm Gumi."

"Y-Yukari…" the girl stutters before looking down at his desk, and Gumi can't help but chuckle when he notices how red Yukari's cheeks become. Throughout the lecture, Gumi takes notice of how Yukari barely takes any notes. Rather, her desk-mate plays with the hem of her VanossGaming shirt and glances over at Gumi discretely from time to time.

Gumi leans down to put his notes away when the lecture ends and almost misses the soft tap on her shoulder. She looks up just in time to see Yukari rush out of the lecture hall, leaving behind a yellow sticky note on the desk.

 _Dear Gumi,_

 _Your Personal Reminding Service would like to remind you that your smile is dazzling, and that you probably shouldn't sit next to me if you ever want me to ever pass psychology._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yukari_

Gumi takes the note and adds it to her growing collection, smiling at how the colorful notes almost cover an entire page of her notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

Gumi realizes how she doesn't have any classes with Yukari the next day, and her mood is dampened instantly, resulting in her trudging through the day, looking forward to the following day when she'd be able to see her (not so) secret admirer again.

Gumi's anxious as she enters the classroom Wednesday morning, and smiles instantly when she sees that Yukari is already there – wearing a Vanoss Gaming hoodie (doesn't the girl own anything other than Vanoss Gaming merchandise?). She plops down in her usual seat and runs her hand along the edge of the desk. A smile makes its way on her face when it picks up a Rilakkuma-shaped sticky note this time.

 _Dear Gumi,_

 _Friday. 6pm._

 _Date?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yukari_

Gumi doesn't know how to not make her smile so obvious; so she just settles with trying not to giggle like a dork for the rest of the lecture.

Gumi notices how antsy Yukari is as soon as she enters the classroom. She takes her time making when making her way to hher usual seat, and swerves at the very last moment to plop down in the vacant chair next to Yukari. She hears Yukari's soft gasp, but all she can focus on is trying to steady her shaking hands as she slides his duck-shaped sticky note over before pulling out her notebook out of her bag and staring forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watches as Yukari grabs the note, noticing how deeply Yukari inhales. Gumi can almost hear Yukari screaming internally as well as she turns and flashes a goofy smile at Gumi.

Gumi smiles back before returning her attention to the front of the classroom where the professor has started lecturing. Her mind is so far elsewhere though. She's not sure if she ever really hears anything the professor is saying.

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _Yes._

All Gumi can think about is how Friday is too far away.

* * *

ANNNNNNNND THE END

How'd ya readers like that double update eh? Consider it a little Christmas present from me :D

What did you think of the outcome? Would you like more about Yukari and Gumi? Comment your suggestions and scenes and I just might be able to write em out for you!

As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated, as are normal comments in general. I do hope you liked this short story. Thank you to those who followed and even favourite-ed this story. It makes me happy to know that people like what I write.

If you liked this story, check out my other ones too yeah?

Welp, Merry Christmas guys and have a Happy New Year too!

\- Jae


End file.
